Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are arranged so that each passenger seat, other than the forward-most located passenger seats, faces the back of the next forward passenger seat. To increase a passenger's comfort and enjoyment, many passenger seat backs are utilized to install amenities, such as a tray table, for the passenger's use during the trip.
In some instances, a tray table may be mounted adjacent a surface of the passenger seat back. The tray table may be deployed by the passenger to provide a relatively flat surface for eating, working, recreation, or other uses. Conventionally, these tray tables are mounted to an exterior surface of the seat back. These tray tables generally rotate first away from the seat back via tray table arms, which are pivoted at a point on the passenger seat below the tray table, and second downward from the seat back, by pivoting from the tray table arms, for use by the passenger. When not in use by the passenger, these tray tables may be stowed against the seat back by general latching techniques.
In certain situations, however, these tray tables may inadvertently deploy from the stowed position without passenger initiation. Typically, such inadvertent deployment occurs during crashes, but may also occur during other types of events that may apply a force to the latch holding the tray table in the stowed position. Inadvertent deployment of a tray table during or immediately following a crash or at other times may restrict an exit pathway from the vehicle and/or hinder movement of passengers.
Thus, it may be desirable to reduce the opportunity for the tray table or other radially moving apparatuses to become un-stowed in crashes and similar circumstances. It may also be desirable to limit the space occupied by the tray table or other radially moving apparatuses if these objects become un-stowed in crashes and similar circumstances.